


Don't you dare!

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SADSTUCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare!

_"AA! don't  you fuckiing dare!"_ You practically heard Sollux say.

You were in your hive, feeling worthless.

" _2TOP!"_ A ghost image of Sollux was beside you.

" _Don't fuckiing cry. 2top!"_ You wanted to cry more.

 _"AA, ii'm 2orry! ii 2houldn't have let 2piiderbiitch take control over me."_ He begged for you to forgive him.

"it wasn't y0ur fault."

"what the hell ii2 wrong then?" His voice sounded as if he was  _really_   there.

"i want her dead."

"AA, ii would kiill everyone on thii2 planet, two be wiith you."

He held your hand.

"thank y0u." That is all you can say?  _Fucking say more, stupid!_ He didn't just apologize to you? For doing nothing?

You suddenly remember a lullaby your lusus would sing you;

 

_In the dust and in the rusty dirt,_

_Oh, both of us were hurt._

_  
_


End file.
